jatuh cinta berkali-kali
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Yang baik itu adalah jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali. Narusasu. Slash.


**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Narusasu_**

Karya ini murni bersifat non-profit

* * *

(i.)

Di balik jendela, awan kelabu gelap penuh menyeluruh. Mau hujan lagi seperti malam pertemuan itu. Sepertinya. Iya.

Tapi tidak mendung juga untuk hati si garang kuning yang mesem disinari malaikat. Oh. Ya. Sebutannya malaikat penyelamat yang baik hati. Bagi dirinya saja. Karena ada makhluk indah yang layaknya pahatan karya seni; yang lekuk-lekuk hidung, rahang, dagu begitu meliuk sempurna.

Kalau bisa bersumpah, bisa dikatakan dia menyilaukan dari matahari terik siang, bahkan dari rambutnya yang kuning spiky.

Harusnya pemandangan itu untuknya. Tidak juga ternyata. Terlalu menarik perhatian. Dia yang bermata hitam dengan ekspresi kalem. Diam saja menggugah.

Naruto sudah mengamatinya selama seminggu ini. Duduk. Minum. Menatapnya seperti mangsa. Sejak saat itu, malam hujan yang dingin.

Diingat lagi tertawa. Meski dada penuh hangat. Uh, tetiba menjadi berat di selangkangan.

Naruto belum main sabun hari ini.

Tapi dia bakal main nanti. Tuntaskan hasrat.

Duh. Di ujung.

"Permisi, toilet di mana?"

"Dari sini belok kiri."

"Ada sabun?"

Dan ekspresi lawan bicara lucu-lucu menyengatnya.

* * *

(ii.)

"Aku pesan teh."

"Maaf?"

"Ups. Aku lupa ini kedai kopi."

"Kami menyediakan teh botol."

"Low sugar?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak butuh gula lagi sebenarnya, aku sudah punya pemanis."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Kedikkan bahu tipis lalu ditinggal pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, teh botol sudah tersaji di meja.

Naruto tak henti senyum.

"Kalau saja manisnya membuat diabetes."

* * *

(iii.)

Mungkin dia akan lancang. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak maju.

Maka dia datang lagi ke kedai cinta kopi. Lagi-lagi bukan untuk minum. Alibi saja untuk melihat si tampan tak berkuda.

Baru masuk, dia langsung disambut gerakan anggun pria penarik hati. Jemari yang meletakkan cangkir terlihat begitu memesona. Bagaimana rasanya kalau dia menyelipkan jemarinya di sana?

Hangat? Lembut? Dingin? Halus?

Jangan dibayangkan, nanti gawat. Naruto tak ingin basah di toilet kedai ini lagi. Malu dia. Beberapa orang ada yang memerhatikan bokong orang lain saat berjalan. Kalau ketahuan, dia bisa dicibiri. Memang tak berpengaruh, tapi risih.

Dia langsung mengangkat tangan. Ada yang mendekat.

Sudah tahu namanya. Sasuke. Sas-ke. Sa-su-ke.

"Aku pesan kopi, seperti biasa."

Ekspresinya tidak ramah. Itu daya tariknya.

"Aku sering melihatmu pulang malam jalan kaki."

" ... Oh, aku bukan stalker."

" ... Bahaya pulang malam jaman sekarang, mau kuantar kapan-kapan?"

* * *

(iv.)

Kapan-kapan itu datang. Akhirnya. Lega. Beban teratasi satu. Masih ada sugunung lagi. Satu-satu harus selesai.

Naruto tak mencolok.

Dia sudah tahu pintu pelayan kedai kopi ini. Dia menyelinap di sana. Dingin. Tangannya dalam kantung mantel. Bibirnya mengepul.

Bunyi pintu klik, matanya teralih ke sana. Jeng jeng. Backsound imajiner mengudara. Gerakannya tidak slow motion, tapi sosok itu benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Ekspresinya tidak kaget.

Kapan-kapan memang datang. Tapi mereka tak berjanji. Naruto sendiri berinisiatif.

"Mau pulang?"

Tidak digubris. Naruto memerhatikan mantel pria itu, warna karamel dengan syal bulu tebal hitam. Terlihat hangat. Bibirnya. Bi-bir. Langsung terarah ke sana pikiran Naruto.

Naruto sudah haus. Ingin menyentuh.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Langsung tembak alamat. Lagi-lagi tak terjawab. Sasuke berjalan lambat berlawanan arah. Ternyata tak risih saat Naruto menyamai langkah. Sesekali dia melirik bibir yang mengepulkan asap panas yang tipis. Gairahnya agak memuncak.

Mungkin saja efek dingin dan hasrat yang belum tersalurkan.

Ya. Bukan berarti pikirannya hanya kotor. Lelaki butuh penenang kadang-kadang. Gejolaknya membabi buta.

Masa muda.

* * *

(v.)

"Aku sebenarnya punya maksud." Dia tertawa ringan, seolah lucu.

Pintu geming menjadi saksi keduanya. Salju turun rintik satu-satu dari langit, rembes pada kain mantel.

Jemarinya reflek menyentuh helaian hitam untuk singkirkan si putih es. Si empunya tak menghindar. Menatap aneh saja. Kenapa mata hitam yang menatap lebih membekukan dari suhu nol derajat ini? Gila. Mungkin ini manipulasi.

"Ayo, makan bersama?"

* * *

(vii.)

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang cinta?"

"Lucu."

Katanya lucu, tapi tidak tertawa.

Mantel sudah tersampir di rak gantung restoran. Duduklah bokong-bokong mereka pada kayu rata yang kokoh membentuk kursi. Ada perapian dekat mereka. Resto ini tidaklah mahal, namun yang nyaman untuk disinggahi.

"Jatuh cinta memang selucu itu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Jadi kita sekarang pacaran?" Hampir mengalami euforia yang tajam karena ucapan itu. Ditahan sedikit.

Sasuke menarik alisnya tidak simpati.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan secepat itu? Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau jatuh cinta."

"Meskipun itu padamu?"

"Aku juga berhak menolak."

"Kalau kubilang kau tidak boleh menolak, bagaimana?"

Nyatanya, Sasuke diam. Tidak berpikir. Mengaduk makanan yang berasap di meja. Daging dibalik, hasilnya sudah matang.

"Dagingnya enak. Ini sogokan?"

"Bisa jadi. Perut adalah hal pertama yang gampang dipuaskan."

"..."

"Jadi? Kita pacaran?"

* * *

(vii.)

Kesekian kali. Datang lagi. Memesan kopi tapi tak diminum. Pernah sekali kepergok dibuang ke tong sampah.

Membuat sebal seorang dengan kesabaran yang rendah.

Yaitu Sasuke.

Katanya si tampan. Semua orang percaya itu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang ramah padanya, bertindak segan padanya karena dia tampan. Sasuke percaya.

Kalau dia berwajah buruk rupa, bagaimana?

Tak akan ada si kuning yang terlalu percaya diri ini mungkin. Datang-datang cuma untuk menatap sambil mengaduk kopi yang bahkan tak diminum.

Sasuke tahu sejak awal. Pria itu mengincarnya. Mata seperti rubah lapar.

Biasanya perempuan-perempuan berparfum menyengat. Kali ini laki-laki nyentrik yang warna rambutnya membikin sakit mata.

Duduk. Pesan kopi. Berjam-jam. Tidak ada kegiatan berarti.

"Pesan kopi?"

"Pesan kau, boleh?"

"Tidak ada diskon untukmu. Aku terlalu mahal."

"Kau memang tidak ternilai sih."

Geer. Tentu saja. Kalau dia wanita, pasti sudah meleleh di kursi dengan wajah merah jambu. Begini saja hampir tersenyum, lalu beralibi dengan tawa remeh.

"Kau hanya suka wajahku."

Lalu dia malah tersakiti sendiri.

* * *

(viii.)

Ketika tak datang. Aneh. Janggal. Tak nyaman. Tak peduli.

Mungkin si kuning itu bukan sepenuhnya pengangguran. Bisa jadi seorang salaryman. Terkadang dia pakai kemeja yang dimasukkan ke celana. Rapi. Stylish. Kadang nyentrik; seperti remaja masa pubertas.

Heran.

Salju di balik jendela masih berjatuhan. Ruangan di dalam tidak dingin karena penghangat. Tapi Sasuke selalu dingin. Dingin yang menyayat bagian tubuhnya menimbulkan gigil. Menusuk tulang sampai gigi gemeretak.

Hatinya dingin. Beku. Rapuh.

Pohon kokoh belum tentu tak lapuk. Pula dirinya.

Tak sedewa itu dipuja karena rupanya. Pujian itu sifatnya tak abadi. Tidak nyata.

"Kau melamun. Tumben sekali."

Lelaki itu di depannya. Mengundang sakitnya jadi bertambah lagi. Lelaki yang diduganya terpikat oleh tampannya saja.

Mereka semua sama. Pun dia.

"Kau tampan hari ini."

Benar, kan?

"Kalau aku tidak tampan, kita tak akan bertemu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kalau jawabanku memuaskanmu, apa kita akan mulai pacaran?"

Sasuke letih. "Bisa jadi."

"Apa kau suka kucing?"

"Tidak juga." Dengan kernyitan dahi.

"Walaupun tidak suka, namun tanganmu memberikan kehangatan pada bulu mereka yang basah di tengah malam. Mantelmu yang bersih dan wangi membalut makluk lemah itu dengan erat. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, bahwa ada orang yang akan tersentuh melihat kebaikan kecil dari uluran tangan hangat di malam hujan yang dingin."

Hm. Lalu.

Malam badai hujan yang waktu itu. Dia ingin tertawa jadinya. Memangnya ada yang melihatnya?

"Dan itu aku."

"..."

"Tak perlu wajah tampan untuk membuatku tersentuh."

Saat itu gelap sekali. Hujan berlomba-lombaan dengan angin.

"Aku jatuh cinta sejak itu."

"Alasan yang tak masuk akal."

Layar ponsel menyala, dan Sasuke diperlihatkan sesuatu. Ingin terkejut. Ingin menjerit. Warna bulu yang sama. Meski beku, dia ingat.

"Namanya Kyubi."

"Hm?"

"Kucing itu."

Terdiam lama. Kursi tak bergeser. Namun jemari merayapi tangannya, menyentak lamunan. Tangan yang dingin meresap kehangatan perlahan.

"Kita pacaran? Sesuai janji."

* * *

(ix.)

Siapa pun tidak percaya dengan ini.

Tidak masuk akal. Jatuh cinta pada penyelamat kucing di malam badai. Kemungkinan itu ada, tapi tipis sekali.

Malam itu dingin tergantikan sepenuhnya dengan panas. Gelora yang menuju puncak. Bibir itu memang panas. E-ro-tis. Membikin mabuk di ujung lorong sepi menuju toilet. Tempat Naruto bermain sendiri yang lalu.

Dan sekarang sudah basah tegang.

"Aku tidak akan terburu-buru."

Sasuke dengar. Sasuke heran. Ucapan itu untuk ditelan sendiri.

Dan mereka hanya bermain lidah.

* * *

(x.)

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bekerja di kedai kopi?"

"Mulai mencari tahu sesuatu?"

"Kenapa balik bertanya?"

"Kau juga."

Duduk di depan perapian satu selimut berdua. Tangan memegang cangkir cokelat panas.

Naruto menyentil hidung bangga. "Aku mengikutimu sampai ke rumah. Besoknya kuikuti sampai ke kedai kopi."

"Kau menyebut dirimu 'bukan stalker'."

"Sekarang kau tahu itu bohong."

"Apa kata cinta itu juga bohong?"

Tangan Naruto membentang, tapi tak meraih apa-apa. Hanya membuka lebar-lebar.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu sebesar apa cintaku padamu. Alam semesta rasanya tidak cukup."

"Yang berlebihan tidak baik."

Sebuah cibiran kecewa. Lantas, keadaan cepat-cepat dibalik oleh Naruto. Jempol dan telunjuknya didekatkan dengan jarak kecil.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Yang tidak baik itu sedikit. Yang baiknya aku jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali. Setiap detik, menit, jam dan hari. Setiap hari."

Naruto menarik pinggul lawannya, agak lebih mendekat. Bibir dikecupnya. Lamat. Perlahan, ya, ya, lebih lembut. Lagi. Ayo.

Dan lepas.

Mata mereka yang tak lepas.

"Banyak hal darimu yang membuatku tak pernah bosan jatuh cinta."

" ... Ingin main kuda-kudaan malam ini?"

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
